Father's Love
by Marineblau12
Summary: Komunikasi jadi  bagian penting yang  membuat kita melihat dan  mengerti bagaimana kasih itu  apa adanya, juga bagaimana dia bekerja.


**Disclaimer: 'Naruto' belongs to Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, Misstype.**

**.**

**Father's Love**

.

.

Dunianya tak pernah berjalan baik. Setiap dia melangkah, akan selalu ada kerikil yang berusaha membuatnya jatuh. Kadang, saat melihatnya berusaha dengan susah payah, susah untuk tak berpikir kalau dia akan hancur.

Dia sering menyendiri. Lemah berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, cenderung membuatnya merasa kurang nyaman saat berada di keramaian. Kadang, untuk jiwanya yang memang rapuh, menurutku itu lebih baik. Dia tak akan punya tempat untuk berbagi, tapi dia tak akan tersakiti.

Dia sering duduk sendiri di tepi areal latihan, berdiam diri menatap langit dengan sorot mata penuh kerinduan. Aku ingin menyapanya, selalu ingin menyapanya, tapi kakiku hanya berjalan lalu lewat begitu saja. Dia tak menoleh padaku, aku tak berhenti dan terus maju.

Kisah percintaannya juga tak mulus. Bocah Kyuubi itu menyukai rekan setimnya yang penuh semangat dan selalu bahagia. Kadang aku berharap agar Hinata juga bisa jadi gadis ceria. Mungkin dengan begitu, Naruto akan mulai memperhatikannya.

Hinata, lahir di bulan Desember yang dingin dan kelam enam belas tahun lalu. Selama hidupnya, dia selalu dapat tekanan dari dunia, klannya, juga aku. Satu-satunya bagian dari dirinya yang menjanjikan kebahagiaan hanyalah nama yang dia punya, Sunny place. Hinata, seharusnya tempat di mana matahari akan menyapa dengan bahagia, nama berbalut kehangatan, juga masa depan yang cerah. Semakin melihat Hinata setiap harinya, nama itu terasa begitu asing untuk menjabarkan seperti apa dia. Hinata yang terlihat kini, seperti tempat di mana awan mendung bernaung.

Dia lemah, rapuh, dan keras kepala. Di klan besar seperti Hyuuga, dia takkan bisa bertahan. Akan banyak yang menuntut darinya, dan dia tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku selalu menekannya untuk menyerah, tapi dia tetap maju dan tak mau tahu. Seandainya dia tetap tinggal bersama Kurenai, segalanya akan jauh lebih baik; Aku hanya akan tinggal memikirkan masa depannya, mengawasinya, juga melindunginya. Kini, selain hal itu, aku juga harus takut setiap saat, mengkhawatirkan dirinya serta memikirkan seperti apa nanti masa depannya sebagai penerus klan. Sering, aku berharap agar Hinata tak memiliki nama Hyuuga, agar dia bisa hidup sebagai orang biasa, yang tidak hanya bisa menangis, tapi juga biasa tertawa.

Entah karena kecewa atau terlalu lelah dengan hidupnya, kini Hinata memilih tertidur dan mengabaikan dunia. Detak jantungnya yang terpantau lewat monitor di atas meja berbunyi teratur, sementara matanya tak pernah terbuka. Yang tak bisa dimengerti adalah, kehadiran orang lain yang selalu teratur menjenguknya. Dia bukan Naruto. Neji bilang namanya Sai. Hanya Sai. Tanpa klan, dia adalah pribadi sunyi tanpa banyak emosi. Hinata akan lebih baik tinggal di lingkungan tanpa Hyuuga atau klan besar lainnya, tapi tinggal bersama orang yang tak punya emosi juga bukan hal baik. Lagi pula, sejak kapan Hinata dekat dengan seorang pria?

Saat malam tiba, aku akan masuk dan menemukan pemuda itu masih duduk di sana dengan sebuah sketsa yang belum jadi. Dia akan melihatku, lalu membungkuk dan pergi. Setelah itu, aku yang menggantikannya duduk di sisi Hinata, anakku.

Ruangan yang sepi membuat waktu jadi terasa berjalan terlalu lama. Meski begitu, aku tak akan bosan untuk melihat keadaannya. Setiap hari, selalu terselip harapan agar ada kemajuan, tapi segalanya akan berakhir sama; aku akan duduk hingga pagi tiba, lalu keluar dan kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga tanpa bisa menemukan bola mata cerahnya.

Sebulan yang lalu, perang membuat Hinata terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah hingga berakhir seperti saat ini. Tubuhnya semakin pucat dan pucat. Ingin sekali membawanya keluar, merasakan lagi sapaan mentari, melihat dirinya yang bersinar. Bukankah kebahagiaan seorang ayah adalah melihat puterinya juga bahagia?

Saat menyentuh keningnya seperti ini, aku bertanya kapan terakhir kali melakukannya. Rasanya terlalu lama waktu yang telah lalu hingga rindu membuat nafas sesak dan menyakitkan. Apa kau merasakannya Hinata? Aku mengusap kepalamu saat ini, jarang bukan? Jadi, tak bisakah jika kau membuka mata dan melihatnya sendiri?

Keesokan harinya, ketika masuk ke kamar rawat, aku melihat dia yang duduk dan melihat ke arahku. Cepat-cepat kau membungkuk dan menyapa dengan hormat, membuat aku yang awalnya ingin berlari dan menghadiahkan pelukan hangat berhenti dan tersadar.

"Otou-sama…"

Ini bukan dunia yang sempurna untuk ayah dan anak seperti kita bebas berbagi. "Kau sadar?"

"Ya."

Tapi, aku juga akhirnya mengerti, selain dilindungi, Hinata juga butuh didorong dan ditopang. Jadi, sebagai seorang ayah, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau setidaknya, kau pernah mendapatkan semua itu dariku –meski hanya satu kali. "Selamat datang kembali," puteriku. Diam, aku mengepalkan tanganku yang tersembunyi di lengan pakaian yang kukenan, menahan diriku dari keinginan untuk jadi ayah yang dia minta, yang aku damba.

"Ya."

"Cepat sembuh."

Hinata sering sekali menangis. Ketika aku selesai bicara, dia juga menangis. Aku tak mengucapkan kata istimewa, tapi wajahnya terlihat bahagia. Kata-katanya yang kemudian, membuatku berpikir seperti apa selama ini perlakuanku berimbas padanya.

"Aku juga sayang Otou-sama…"

.

Kadang, hati yang dari luar terlihat begitu beku menyimpan kehangatan di bagian terdalamnya. Yang diperlukan hanya kesabaran untuk menanti, juga keterbukaan untuk menyadari. Komunikasi jadi bagian penting yang membuat kita melihat dan mengerti bagaimana kasih itu apa adanya, juga bagaimana dia bekerja.

.

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**A/n: Semoga genre family ini gak begitu ancur buat dibaca.**

**Karena udah jarang nulis, diksi saya yang emang gak pernah bagus jadi makin aneh. Semoga readers gak patah hati. o.O**

**Ini kayaknya cukup nyambung kan buat dijadiin prekuel Sketch punya saya? Kalau teman-teman masih punya waktu, silahkan baca fiksi Sketch Sai-Hinata yang saya buat ya~ ^^V**

**Buat kak Ai HinataLawliet, apa kabar? Udah lama gak PM-an nih… haha… semoga sehat-sehat aja ya, kak.**

**Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang telah mereview fiksi saya yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Hal itu bener-bener berarti banget. Dengan begitu, saya gak ngerasa diabaikan. TERIMA KASIH. **

**:D**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


End file.
